wikiasplosionfandomcom-20200215-history
Dunder
Blue! Blue! Wake up! What is it, dude? A human has fallen from the surface world Really? And you got a BONE to pick wit'im? No time for puns Ah, come on, that was a real RIB tickler, ayy Ugh! Enough! Alright, here we go again 1 Welcome to the underground How was the fall? If you wanna look around Give us a call We don't see humans often We're happy you just dropped in I'll be so popular when I show all the monsters what I just brought in Hey! Charlie, mind your manners Can it, Blue, no time for banter Excuse my brother, he's a bit eccentric You're just lazy and apathetic Call me what you want, I got thick skin Another bad joke and I'm finished with him We are monsters, the awfulest kind To mess with us takes a lot of spine ADVERTISING Chorus We can relate to your determination Because we monsters have our motivations Humans betrayed us and left us burnin' One day we'll make our way back to the surface Through all your travels, your sins will follow Your consequences aren't easy to swallow Who's the real monster, now you should know You've cut this story down to the BONE 2 Really, Blue? What? The last line of the chorus is a pun? Yup You imbecile! That was very... clever... Heh. Thanks, buddy You're stuck in the underground Thanks to the fall Good luck ever getting out Prepare to brawl You could show Mercy to us Or turn all of us to dust Is your heart full of evil Or full of LOVE I, the great Charlie, challenge you to try getting by us Test the human with one of your puzzles Brilliant, Blue, that'll leave him befuddled I dare you to try a bite of spaghetti Smells like the CREEPYPASTA is ready Stop it Blue! I'm done with the jokin' Sounds like someone's FUNNY BONE'S broken 2 We can relate to your determination Because we monsters have our motivations I am the mastermind, he's my accomplice You're only still alive because I made a promise You'll lose your mind when you wander for hours You might even decide to start talkin' to flowers Who's the real monster, now you should know You've cut this story down to the BONE 3 Someday I'll join the Royal Guard When I catch this child, can it be that hard Look, if I'm being honest My brother ain't nothin' but harmless I know you and all that you want You'll get a lot more from Blue than a font The deeper you go, the messier it gets If I had it my way, you'd already be dead Kidding, if you couldn't tell I get so bored, I amuse myself Down here in the underground You're all alone We wanted to tell you now You're kinda BONED If you survive this prison You will know nihilism Don't mess around with monsters They're scared of tiny children HA You've come far, but soon you'll stumble When I stump you with some Junior Jumble Not so sure you'll get him with that Alas, I'll hit him with my Special Attack LEAVE ME ALONE You know I've got a knack for the trom-BONE One more pun, and I'll be done But ain't two SKULLS better than one 3 We can relate to your determination Because we monsters have our motivations You know your story's already been told We can play again if you sell your SOUL I've got my eye on you so you just watch it I'll find any SKELETONS inside your closet Who's the real monster now you should know You've cut this story down to the BONE! song preview